Ariel
by hazel-faerie
Summary: It was just another day in July. It was just another day in July that would change Harry's world forever. And it came in the form of a girl with violet eyes.
1. A Prologue of Sorts

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day in July when the moving van rumbled down to the end of Privet Drive and emptied its contents. Just another chilled spring morning when the new residents of Number 6 moved in. Or at least it would've been if it had been anywhere other than Privet Drive.

The population of Privet Drive were primarily self-important gossips that were constantly trying to outdo each other and then secondarily nosy snobs. Both sorts leapt upon the news of the new neighbours arriving and began the race to who could find out the most information. All did this with the exceptions of the only two children on the drive: Dudley Dursley, who hadn't even realised the old residents of Number 6 had moved out and Harry Potter, who, whilst curious, was kept too busy and miserable by his aunt, uncle and cousin to have time to do so.

It was a week before Harry's aunt, Petunia Dursley, managed to secure a formal dinner in the Dursley household with Number 6. Something she was very smug about as Mrs 2 and 3 had yet to even sit down for tea or coffee with them.

"Remember," Petunia hissed, mere minutes before Number 6 were due to arrive, "you are not to say a word."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Harry was used to hearing this from his aunt. Whenever someone his aunt deemed as important was coming, he received one of two orders: 'Don't say anything,' or 'Stay in your room and don't make any noise.' His presence was only ever allowed to be known when the Dursleys wished to start laying the seeds of how horrible he was to whoever the new person was.

Vernon, his uncle, and Dudley, his cousin, then came from downstairs, both in suits. Harry kept his snort silent at the sight of them both: Vernon's suit jacket buttons looked ready to pop off and Dudley's tie was a hideous shade of orange that did nothing but emphasise how very blue the rest of his outfit was.

 _Ding-dong._

"They're here!" Petunia cried. "Quick, Vernon, get the door." She whirled on Harry, "And _you,_ remember your place!"

Vernon heaved himself out of the sitting room and to the front door. Harry heard muffled voices then his uncle's large frame returned and behind it the new neighbours.

There were two of them. One was a man who looked to be in his forties. He had grey-flecked hair and brown eyes so dark and red they were almost crimson. The second was a girl. She was very small – smaller than Harry even – and pale. Her thumb was in her mouth and she looked at them all with wide, nervous, violet eyes behind silky, platinum hair that fell past her chest. Harry thought she couldn't possibly be any older than ten.

"As you know, this is my wife, Petunia," Vernon was saying.

"Lovely to meet you again," the man said, shaking Petunia's hand.

"And this is our son, Dudley," Vernon continued, resting a fat hand on Dudley's shoulder. "He turned fourteen just last month."

"Just a few months older than Ariel," the man commented.

The Dursleys and Harry stared. None of them had thought the girl – Ariel – could possibly be older than ten, eleven at a push. But _thirteen_?

Petunia coughed. "How lovely. When is her birthday?"

"August 15th."

"We shall be sure to remember and wish you happy birthday," Petunia said in a sickly-sweet voice, aiming it an Ariel, who shrunk back.

"And who is this?" the man asked, turning his eyes on Harry.

The Dursleys' faces turned sour.

"My nephew," Petunia answered, pursing her lips. "He is troubled so do not expect much from him."

Harry forced himself to stay silent.

There was a pause where the man's gaze lingered on Harry's scar, causing Harry to brush his fringe back over it, before turning back to the Dursleys.

"I hope you do not mind but I have taken the liberty of feeding Ariel already," he said. "She has a few allergies, so I thought it would be best."

"Of course, of course," Petunia waved off. "The boy is not eating with us either. He is difficult in formal settings and we did not wish to burden you with that Mr Reynolds."

"I understand. Perhaps Ariel and your nephew can remain here whilst we eat?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Wonderful idea," Vernon exclaimed falsely. His piggy eyes moved to his wife. "Shall we move through to the dining room?"

Harry watched as the adults and Dudley trailed out of the sitting room, Mr Reynolds whispering some firm words into Ariel's ear on his way out. The two teenagers stood in silence for a few moments, before Harry said.

"I'm Harry."

Ariel slipped her thumb out of her mouth for the first time since she had arrived, and said in a small, childlike voice. "Like Harry Potter?"

Harry blinked, before slowly lifting his fringe up and revealing the lightning bolt scar etched into his forehead.

Ariel's eyes widened. "Y…you're him!"

"Er, yeah," Harry said awkwardly. "So, you're, um, magic?"

"Uhuh. But Sir doesn't let me do any."

Harry frowned. "Sir?"

Ariel pointed at the door. "You met him."

"Why doesn't he let you do any magic?" Harry asked. Was Mr Reynolds like the Dursleys?

"He says that when I do magic the bad people can find us," Ariel said. "He gets mad when I do it because he doesn't want the bad people to take me."

A cold, unsettled feeling sunk in Harry's stomach. There was something very wrong about this situation. "Did he really give you dinner already?"

Ariel shook her head. "I was naughty and naughty girls don't get food."

Harry wanted to be sick. She sounded as if she was reciting words back at him. It was one thing that the Dursleys deprived him of food and hit him – he was used to that. It was just the way of things and would be until he turned 17 at which point he could leave them behind forever. But hearing the same thing come from Ariel's mouth, as if there was nothing wrong with it…it made his blood run cold.

"Did you get food?"

"No," he answered softly. To anyone else he would've said yes – hid the truth of his life with the Dursleys away – but it seemed silly to lie about it to Ariel.

The tiny girl nodded. "You're like me then," she said. Ariel put her thumb back in her mouth and didn't say anything else for the rest of the evening.

July continued like most of Harry's Julys did but with one very large difference. Ariel. For all Mr Reynolds determination to keep her hidden and in place, the girl seemed to have a lot of freedom during daylight hours and had once told him,

"Sir doesn't care where I go so long as I stay in Little Whinging and come back for lunch and dinner."

Ariel would often join him on the Dursleys' front lawn whilst he tended to his aunt's flowerbeds. At first, she tried to help but she needed so much supervision it was decided best in the end that Harry tended to the garden alone and she read or coloured. When Harry was free from chores, they would go to the park and waste hours there.

Harry had learned Ariel's childlikeness did not just stop at her speech, looks and mannerisms but in her interests and sense of fun too. She coloured with crayons, carried around plush creatures and could play make-belief for hours. Plus, and this had taken very little time to show itself, she was shockingly naïve about subjects most teenagers had at least _some_ knowledge in. Harry didn't care to teach her the cruder things but certain personal-safety things he did because if he didn't, who would?

Whilst Harry found these features about Ariel adorable and occasionally worrying, the rest of Privet Drive had some crueller things to say about it. More than once he had overheard his aunt on the phone talking about her, saying how she was 'touched in the head' and 'special' and a 'freak'. _This_ made Harry angry. The word 'freak' always would.

"Do you ever try all the spells you read about?" Harry asked Ariel.

The two of them were on the swings at the small park in Little Whinging, taking in the last of the day's sunshine. They had just an hour before Ariel had to go home.

"I did once."

Harry turned his head to look at her. She was staring at her hands, which were clenched in her lap. "What happened?"

When she answered her voice shook and her sentences were short. "I stole Sir's wand to try it and when I did it, it worked. But he walked in on me. He set the house on fire and Apparated us away. He hit me with the belt later. He only does that when I've been very bad."

"What was the spell?" Harry whispered.

"Lumos."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, a heavy cloud hanging around them. Only the sound of the swings creaking met their ears.

"Do your aunt and uncle ever hit you?"

Harry looked up at the darkening sky. "Yes."

"We're the same," Ariel said.

A certain part of Harry's resolve broke as he answered.

"Yes."

July soon ended, and the days melted into August. Harry found he did not mention Ariel in his letters to Ron and Hermione. He was not sure why, but he felt they wouldn't understand. What they wouldn't understand Harry wasn't sure about either.

On August 15th, Harry was invited to Number 6 for lunch. Ariel was happier than he had ever seen her when he arrived, and she wore a tiara on her head as she greeted him. Looming behind her was Mr Reynolds who smiled at Harry and welcomed him inside. Harry had to force a smile back. He didn't want Ariel to get into trouble if her caretaker suspected he knew anything.

"Harry! Look what Sir got me!" Ariel exclaimed excitedly once he was with Number 6's walls. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room where he was confronted by a plush, sparkly pink unicorn that was larger than him. "I named him Charlie."

Harry easily managed a smile for his friend. "He's great."

"And I got a book on unicorns," Ariel added, bouncing on the spot. "And I get to read a copy of The Daily Prophet today."

"Don't you always?" Harry frowned.

"Sir says they're for grown-ups, so I can only read it on special occasions."

Harry opened his mouth to comment on exactly what he thought of that when a cough interrupted them. He turned to see Mr Reynolds standing in the doorway.

"Lunch is ready."

Lunch meant triangle sandwiches with the crusts cut off, tiny cakes, fresh berries and ice-cream. Harry hated that he was a little grateful for the food – he hadn't eaten for three days. Once they had finished, Ariel looked up at Mr Reynolds expectedly.

"Can I read The Daily Prophet now please?" she asked.

Not pausing in clearing up the plates, Mr Reynolds shook his head. "You're not reading the Prophet this year."

"Why not?"

"It will upset you."

"It won't!" Ariel huffed. "I'm 14 now!"

Mr Reynolds grip tightened on the plate in his hand. "Ariel, this is not up for discussion."

"But Sir!"

"YOU ARE NOT READING THE PROPHET!"

Harry jumped at the sudden rage in Mr Reynolds eyes. Ariel's eyes welled up with tears.

Mr Reynolds forced a calming breath. "Ariel do not be a bad girl."

The blonde looked down. "I'm sorry, Sir," she whispered.

"You are forgiven. Now why don't you go to the park with Harry and enjoy the rest of your special day, hm?"

"Yes, Sir."

When Harry got home that evening, he immediately wrote to Hermione asking for her copy of the day's Prophet. He didn't get a subscription, but she did, and he needed to know why Ariel couldn't see it.

It was two days later that Harry got a reply from Hermione in the form of a short letter and a rolled-up newspaper.

' _Dear Harry,_

 _You really should get your own subscription you know. It's important to keep up with what's happening in the wizarding world. You never know what you might learn – the 15th's paper being an excellent example. I cannot help but feel bad for Malfoy now, no wonder he is so horrible all the time._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione.'_

Harry frowned, tossed aside the letter and unrolled the newspaper. He immediately found what his friend had meant as sprawled across the front page in bold lettering was: _'SIGHTING OF MISSING MALFOY GIRL – ANNIVERSARY OF HER KIDNAPPING'._ He swallowed and flipped to the article's page.

' _Fourteen-years-ago today, the Malfoy family suffered a terrible tragedy: the kidnapping of their newborn daughter, Ariel Castor Malfoy. Since that day, the family have been taunted with annual letters from the kidnapper, Augustus Reynolds._

 _'Until recently, it has been thought Reynolds and Miss Malfoy's whereabouts was somewhere in the continent. That was until an ex-colleague of Reynolds spotted him and Miss Malfoy on Oxford Street in Muggle London. (A photograph taken in the witness's memory is included below)._

 _'Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, assures that efforts to return Miss Malfoy to her family will be doubled in light of recent leads.'_

Harry quickly looked for the mentioned photograph, a cold dread already settling upon him, and found it playing on loop beneath the article.

It captured a girl with long hair and wide-eyes being led along by a tall man with dark eyes, whose hand was tightly gripping hers. The girl had her thumb in her mouth as she looked around, skipping alongside the man.

The newspaper fell from Harry's hands.

The girl was Ariel.


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Chapter Two:**

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Harry frowned and looked up.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED!" a voice boomed. "HAND OVER THE GIRL!"

His letter had made it to the Ministry and now three rings of aurors surrounded Number 6. For the first time, he questioned his decision to leave Ariel in the dark.

"He says that when I do magic the bad people can find us," Ariel had said. "He gets mad when I do it because he doesn't want the bad people to take me."

 _Harry, you idiot!_

Harry jumped to his feet, dropping his trowel. Before he even had chance to realise what he was doing, he was running at the aurors. He broke the third ring only to have three wands aimed at him warningly.

"Please," he said, holding up his hands in the air. "She doesn't know. She thinks you are the bad guys. She won't come if she…"

Screaming cut him off. He looked over to the house. Two aurors were pulling a struggling Ariel outside, followed at a distance by Mr Reynolds, who had five wands pointed at him.

"NO!" Ariel shouted, twisting and pulling. "I don't want to go with you!"

Harry watched, horrified, as Ariel broke free and ran for Mr Reynolds. Augustus Reynolds smirked as Ariel clung to him.

"Sir don't let them take me," she begged. "I didn't do magic! I promise!"

Taking the aurors shock as an opportunity to break through their barricade, Harry sprinted to Ariel. Whilst the wands aimed at Reynolds didn't move, yet more wands were trained on him.

"Ariel, they're not the bad people," he said, keeping his voice calm and controlled. "Mr Reynolds is the bad one."

Ariel stared at him, eyes flooded. "B-but…"

"He kidnapped you," Harry explained, "from a family called the Malfoys. I go to school with your brother." He left out that he and Draco hardly got along. "That's why he hurts you and you're not allowed to read The Daily Prophet or do magic."

Ariel looked up Mr Reynolds. "Is…is it true?"

Mr Reynolds rolled his eyes, sighing. "Might as well tell you now. Yes, I took you." He gave a short, cold laugh that sent Ariel stumbling backwards. "Eye for an eye, child for a child."

Harry frowned. "What does that…"

"Mr Potter, Miss Malfoy, step away from Reynolds so that we can properly restrain him," an auror with deep chocolate skin and a low voice ordered.

Harry took Ariel's hand and gently pulled her away from the aurors, noticing for the first time the crowd of muggles staring at them. His aunt and uncle looked apocalyptic and as Vernon's eyes found him, his fury boiled over like an erupting volcano.

"BOY! YOU HAVE DONE IT THIS TIME!" he roared, storming forwards. "SETTING FREAKS ON THIS NEIGHBOURHOOD!"

Harry pushed Ariel behind him, trying his best not to cower. He hadn't seen his uncle this angry in a very long time.

"YOU CAN THINK AGAIN IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO EAT THIS SUMMER!" Vernon continued, stomping closer, his meaty fists clenched. "YOU ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" Vernon stopped moving, seething over Harry, spittle getting stuck in his moustache. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his uncle's hand raising.

He collided with the pavement. Someone yelled "Stupefy!" and another screamed. The world spun. For an alarming moment it felt as if his ears had imploded. His right cheekbone throbbed. His left arm stung.

"Numbers 4 and 6 are officially crime scenes," someone was saying. "Close them off. No-one is to enter or exit those houses until the forensics team arrive."

"Mr Potter, can you hear me?"

"Yes," he got out, forcing his brain to catch up.

"My name is Auror McKenzie. A team of aurors are taking yourself and Miss Malfoy to St Mungo's to be looked at by healers. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Can you stand?"

Internally he scoffed. He had been made to do worse than standing in worse shape. Within moments he was on his feet, trying to ignore the feeling that half of his face had been broken.

"Where's Ariel?" he asked the auror who had been speaking to him – a man of about 25 with red hair and blue eyes.

"Miss Malfoy has had to be stupefied," McKenzie said. "My partner has already taken her to St Mungo's."

Anger surged inside of him. "You did _what_?"

"Miss Malfoy was too hysterical to be reasoned with," he explained, "or safely apparated."

"Take me to her. _Now,_ " he snarled.

McKenzie stepped back in surprise, before offering his arm. "Hold on tightly and do not let go."

Harry took hold of the Auror's arm.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

All at once Harry felt himself sucked inwards, inside out, through a miniscule tube. He lost all sense of himself and then suddenly it stopped. His feet hit hard ground and the world righted itself though he was left blinded for a few seconds before he was able to see that he had landed in what looked like a waiting room. Almost immediately a small body collided with him.

"Harry," a voice sobbed. "I don't understand. What's happening?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Ariel, swallowing. "Mr Reynolds was a bad man who took you away from your real family. Do you remember your birthday and how you weren't allowed to read the Prophet?" She nodded. "That's because there was an article about you with a photo of you in Oxford Street. He didn't want you to see it. When I found out, I sent a letter to the aurors and they came to rescue you."

Ariel sniffled. "Sir said aurors are bad."

"He lied."

"Like how your aunt and uncle lie about you?"

Harry stiffened slightly, becoming hyperaware of the bruising forming on his cheekbone. "Yes." He paused. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Ariel hiccupped. "It's…it's okay."

McKenzie coughed. "Miss Malfoy, Mr Potter, if you would allow the healers to give you both a physical evaluation now?"

Harry nodded, and pried Ariel off him, though allowing her to keep hold of his hand.

A kindly, middle-aged woman in green robes led them over to a small, quiet room containing two hospital beds and asked them to lie down. It took a moment to persuade Ariel to let go of him, but eventually they were both lying flat on separate beds.

"I am Healer Chester," the woman said. She gestured at the younger healer beside her. "And this is my colleague, Healer Greengrass. We're just going to cast a few spells to check your physical health, okay?" They nodded. "It will take a few minutes."

Harry positioned himself so that he could see Ariel whilst Healer Chester waved her wand above him and Healer Greengrass repeated the same motions above Ariel. The tiny girl had slipped her thumb in her mouth, as she was prone to do, and looked back at him. Her eyes were swollen, and puffy and tear tracks marked her ivory skin. Guilt gnawed away at him; he should have told her first.

When the healers were done, Healer Greengrass produced a bright red lollipop from his pocket and handed it to Ariel, who shyly took it.

"We'll be back momentarily," Healer Chester said, her face taut. "Please do not leave the beds."

Harry waited until both Healers had left before he spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Ariel shook her head. "Scared," she said around her lollipop.

"You'll be okay now," Harry said. "The Malfoys are…" he swallowed, "…good people."

"What about you?" Ariel asked, tilting her head.

Harry thought about how mad his uncle had been and how much madder he was _going_ to be and pushed the fear down. "I'll be fine," he managed. If he went back, he wasn't going to survive this time.

The door opened and Healer Greengrass entered.

"It has been decided that you will both remain here for the night," he said, "so that we can run a few more tests, the DMLE can sort out the paperwork and so that you can both have a psych evaluation."

"Wait, what?"

Healer Greengrass gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I know you likely don't want to talk to a stranger but it's protocol for abuse, neglect and victim cases."

"But why do I have to do it?" Harry demanded, trying not to let his fear show.

Healer Greengrass looked surprised. "Has no-one told you?" He shook his head. "Mr Potter, your homelife is presently being investigated by the aurors and you are now under Ministry Protection."

* * *

 **A/N - Question, does anyone have any questions about why Ariel is the way she is? Also, thank you to those of you who have reviewed, followed or favourited.**


	3. A Suspicious Offer

**Chapter Three:**

"Hello Mr Potter."

"Hello."

"I am Healer Folly. I'm going to be asking you a few questions and I'd like it if you could do your best to answer them."

Harry looked at the woman before him. Her hair was brown and wavy, but the lines on her face betrayed her age. Her smile was practised yet somehow genuine and her voice had a gentle quality to it that made Harry feel as though she thought he was about to break. He knew she was just doing her job, but he'd rather she didn't.

"How is your homelife, Mr Potter?"

"It could be better," he said shortly.

Healer Folly leant back in her chair. "In what ways?"

"It'd be nice not to live in a house with people who hate me."

"Why do you think they hate you?"

He stared at her. "It could be the fact they kept me in a cupboard most of my life. Or it might be that they seem to really enjoy hitting me. Or perhaps it is that, and I think this is their personal favourite, they take pleasure in calling me a freak and telling me that my parents were worthless shits who ruined their lives by dying and landing them with me."

"Do you believe what they tell you Mr Potter?"

Harry flinched. "Not so much anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"Yes. Not anymore."

Healer Folly sighed. "You do not want to talk about it."

"No."

"Very well." She adjusted her sitting position and linked her fingers together on her knee. "Describe to me your friendship with Ariel Malfoy."

He frowned.

"Are you protective of her?"

"I'm protective of all my friends."

"You never find her childlikeness annoying?"

Harry fought the urge to snap at the healer. "No."

Healer Folly nodded. "Do you perhaps see her like a little sister?"

"I…" He paused. Did he? He had only known Ariel for a month and a half, but they had spent nearly everyday together. In a way she was like a little sister he supposed. She held his hand when she was scared, or they were crossing the road; he tied her shoelaces when they came undone because she always never managed to get it right herself; she tried to get him to join her in her games and when he couldn't she pouted until he distracted her with a story from Hogwarts… "I guess."

"Do you wish she was biologically?"

"No. I wouldn't wish my life on anyone." The words came out of his mouth before he could catch up with them. His eyes widened at what he had said.

Healer Folly gave him a melancholic smile. "I think we're done now, Mr Potter. I trust you remember the way to your room?"

He nodded, moving to leave.

"And Mr Potter?"

Harry turned back around.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," he mumbled, then left.

His and Ariel's room wasn't far from the room they had individually seen Healer Folly: just down the corridor and to the left. The walk was relatively empty with just a few healers walking through it, their brisk strides quickly taking them away. Their room – Appleby Space – had a long window allowing healers to look inside without actually entering the room and the door two clipboards proclaiming who Harry and Ariel were and their medical information.

When Harry entered it was to see Ariel sitting cross-legged on her bed with her thumb in her mouth and a book open before her. Her violet eyes looked up as he walked over to his bed. There was a pause before she picked up the book and moved over to his bed and held the book out.

"Will you read me a story?" she asked.

Harry glanced down at the book cover: The Tales of Beedle the Bard. He flipped the book open to a contents page that showed him a list of the possible stories. "Which one?"

Shuffling up the bed to sit beside him rather than opposite, Ariel pointed at the title 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump'. Harry flicked to the story, which was one of the ones near the end of the book and settled back against his cushions, the corner of his mouth twitching as Ariel copied him.

"A long time ago, in a far-off land, there lived a foolish king who decided that he alone should have the power of magic," Harry began. "He therefore commanded the head of his army to form a Brigade of Witch-Hunters and issued them with a pack of ferocious black hounds. At the same time, the King caused proclamations to be read in every village and town across the land: Wanted by the King, an Instructor in Magic.

"No true witch or wizard dared volunteer for the post, for they were all in hiding from the Brigade of Witch-Hunters. However, a cunning charlatan with no magical power saw a chance of enriching himself, and arrived at the palace, claiming to be a wizard of enormous skill. The charlatan performed a few simple tricks, which convinced the foolish King of his magical powers, and was immediately appointed Grand Sorcerer in Chief, the King's Private Magic Master."

Ariel giggled.

"The charlatan bade the King give him a large sack of gold, so that he might purchase wands and other magical necessities. He also requested several large rubies, to be used in the casting of curative charms, and a silver chalice or two, for-"

The door opened. Both Harry and Ariel turned their attention away from the book to see three blondes enter – two adults, one teenager. It took Harry no time to identify them. Healer Greengrass followed them in, smiling.

"Ariel, meet your parents," he said, "Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, and your twin, Draco."

Harry glanced at Ariel, who was trying to shrink into his side, her eyes wide and fearful. He then looked to the Malfoys who were staring at Ariel as though she might be taken away from them again at any point. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You remember I told you about Hogwarts?" he said quietly.

Ariel nodded.

"Well Ma-Draco is in Slytherin," Harry said, before looking pointedly at his school rival. "Aren't you Draco?"

The Malfoy Heir blinked. "Yes, I am." He gave a shaky smile. "Best House in the school."

"Harry said Gryffindor was the best house," Ariel said around her thumb, her words slightly distorted.

Harry coughed, hiding his laugh, having been the only one who understood what she said. "Yes, well, every house thinks they're the best."

"Oh."

A sudden beeping interrupted the awkward small talk. Healer Greengrass apologised, tapping his watch with his wand.

"Ariel, it's time for your final scan," he said, walking over to the bed and holding a hand out to her. "We have to go to another room to do it."

Ariel turned to Harry.

"I'll be here when you get back," he sighed. "You'll be okay."

The girl nodded, before taking Healer Greengrass's hand and allowing him to lead her out of the room.

Lucius coughed, breaking the silence. His serious gaze was levelling Harry's. "Mr Potter, on behalf of my family, I thank you for finding my daughter and seeing that she was returned to us. You have our gratitude."

This time Harry couldn't keep the shock from his face.

"And as such," Lucius continued, "we would like to offer our home to you whilst your," his expression twitched, " _relatives_ are under investigation."

Harry's shock gave way to suspicion.

"Whilst it is to your benefit because it means you will not be passed off to a stranger," Narcissa said, before Harry could say anything, "it is also for Ariel's. Healer Folly informed us of your close friendship with my daughter and that she believes separating you both at present would have detrimental effects to Ariel."

He looked to Draco. "And you're fine with this?"

The Slytherin sneered slightly. "Of course. You found my sister, in return you get our hospitality. I don't have to like you to put up with you."

Harry rolled his eyes. At least some things stayed the same.

"I…" Draco looked as if he was sucking on a particularly sour lemon. "I am grateful. I also offer my apologies for my past insults and comments on your homelife."

He twitched. "Don't pity me, Malfoy."

There was a long stretch of silence where no-one said anything. Harry sat tense, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, Mr Potter?" Lucius said, his patience gone, showing in his smooth, cold tone.

His eyes glanced at the bed next to his, then at the Malfoys and then at the foot of his own bed. He would not pretend he wasn't suspicious or that he liked them, but they were, regrettably, right. Who knew to whom he would be passed off to whilst the Dursleys were interrogated? He had heard stories about what happened to kids in the care system in the muggle world – who was to say the wizarding world would be any different? And then there was Ariel. His friend. Who needed him.

Harry sighed and met Lucius's gaze. "I accept your offer."


End file.
